


white, red, pink

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Deadpool (2016), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 19:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8297539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Vanessa helps Peter through a difficult part of their relationship with Wade.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'Deadpool' nor do I own 'Spider-Man', nor am I profiting off this. 
> 
> This is a reposting from my former account, and while this is a poly relationship, it focuses primarily on Vanessa and Peter.

Peter shudders, breathing shallowly as he presses his forehead against the cold mirror. The sink, previously a crisp white, save for the occasional wad of toothpaste is now ruined with clumps of drying blood and pink water gurgling down the drain. Vanessa perches on the edge of the bathtub, looking undisturbed by the snores and crunching of bone echoing in the silence.

"How much longer until everything fixes itself?" Peter squeezes his eyes tighter. 

"I didn't expect to come home and see insides everywhere."

Vanessa flicks a piece of brain from her nails.

"Wade has a few more hours before he wakes up, but you did well for the first time. I can handle the clean up."

Peter nods jerkily as he backs away with shaking hands. Vanessa sighs, a soft, cooing sound as she links their sticky fingers together and guides him out.


End file.
